Hate is a strong word
by wassar
Summary: If Roxas hates Axel so much then why is he so drawn to him? two-shot, PWP...I guess -chapter two is now revised  and slightly better...again-
1. Chapter 1

Hoh look! 'tis me again!!! *ttly ignores the fact that she isn't exactly famous*

Looking through my math notes I found the beginning of this xD

**Disclaimerrr: I own nothing but the words put in that exact order. **Please don't take that away from me ;3;

_**-Hate is a strong word-**_

Roxas didn't like him. He really, really didn't.

He'd always make fun of him, he smoked and partied, and he beat up innocent people.

In fact, Roxas didn't just not like him, he hated him.

He hated every single thing about him; his unnaturally red and spiky hair, his way too bright green eyes, those couldn't be real either, the small triangle shaped tattoos beneath his eyes, who the hell would even _want _tattoos on their face?

No, Roxas really didn't like Axel.

But why did he feel so drawn to him though?

This he contemplated while being pinned to his locker by said redhead, who looked like the cat who caught the mouse and wanted to play with it before killing.

Still, Roxas could only seem to focus on the way the older teen held his wrists above his head tightly, but not so tight as to hurt him, the way his green eyes flashed with humor and accomplishment, and how he steadily and heavily breathed against his face.

He hadn't even noticed how his treacherous body had brought them closer until their lips met, sending sparks of electrified pleasure up and down his spine, and he wanted more, so much more. He wanted to feel everything, every single inch of that warm body wrapped around him, holding him tightly…protecting.

But finally he caught up with just _what _exactly he was _doing_.

Quickly, as if burned, Roxas flinched away from those much too tempting lips, and shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the harsh words and fists that were sure to come.

They never did though.

Roxas completely missed the wide grin that spread across the redheads face.

He did however feel the grip on his wrists tighten, but still not enough to hurt, and the shift of the others' weight. He scrunched up his face, still berating himself for nothing but pain and hurt.

Still, nothing happened, all his senses were on overdrive when he suddenly felt a gentle, warm and slightly damp pressure against his forehead.

Utterly confused by this his eyes shot open with a light gasp, only to be met by Axels' much too sharp chin. Axel moved his other hand, the one that wasn't holding Roxas' wrists, to rest on his waist as he bent down to press his lips against Roxas' in a gentle but still demanding kiss.

Roxas' eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, his heart beat fast against his ribcage almost like a captured bird fighting for freedom. He felt Axels' lips move slowly against his own, coaxing him to participate, which he did, all too willingly.

When Axel felt confident that Roxas wasn't going to run away he let go off his wrists and instead settled his hand on the back of Roxas' head keeping him in place when he swept his tongue across his lips.

Roxas didn't hesitate and he relaxed his jaw obediently to let Axels' warm appendage explore the inside of his mouth. Roxas shuddered in pleasure, still unsure about what to do, when Axel started prodding at his own tongue trying to make him participate in the slow sensual dance.

Sloppy, from lack of experience, Roxas kissed him back but soon had to draw away when his lungs protested and ached, yelling at him from the sudden lack of oxygen.

Roxas looked up at Axel through half lidded eyes when he realized he still held his arms above his head, despite that Axel let him go a few moments ago. He let them fall and wrap around Axels' neck as he burrowed his face in the crook of Axels' neck. He inhaled deeply, the unique scent of _Axel _burning his nostrils in a way that could only be described as simply _wonderful. _He felt tingly all over, even more so when Axel wrapped both his arms around his waist and drew him close. Both relishing in the almost (but not quite) body contact.

Neither noticed the final bell ringing, neither cared about the other students rushing through the now crowded hallways to get home and start their weekend.

-

MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil…cutting it there *sniggers*

If you review I'll post the lemon!

For now it is kept hostage :3


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand straight to the sexing x] (I swear I couldn't for the life of me make them stop hugging!)

Thanks to the few who reviewed! You are my drug xD

Warning!: if you didn't get the memo this **will** be boy on boy smexing! There might be some OOC-ness (depends on how you view it, I personally don't think it's so bad)

**-Edit: **I read it through and realized how much I suck….orz therefore the long…selfpromised (wat?) revising of porn that should not have been written while extremely tired.

I apologize for any mistakes (grammatical or whatever) I've made, you are very welcome to correct me.

**End edit-**

Onwards then!

"Ah, Axel…" Roxas moaned when Axel started nibbling at his neck while his hands were caressing the trembling skin under his shirt.

Somehow, Axel had a few moments prior managed to collect enough willpower to remove himself from the comfortable position he had managed to land himself in and carry the cute little blond in his arms to the nearest classroom, kick the door closed, set said blond, blue eyed little wonder upon the nearest desk and kiss the living daylights out of him.

Even if he could, Roxas wouldn't have complained.

Not even when Axel decided that that task of marking Roxas' neck was much too important to stop even for a second and ripped Roxas' shirt open, he did glare at the bright red spike that was obscuring his line of vision though, it had been his favorite shirt.

However, his face relaxed when Axels' hands started moving up his chest to tease the sensitive nipples they found there. Roxas moaned softly when Axels' mouth travelled downwards until he was met with one of the hard pink nubs, Axel flicked out his tongue and reveled in the sharp cry and tug in his hair that had earned him.

He didn't get to continue though as Roxas pulled him on top of him and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss that were all tongues and little tactic.

Roxas pulled down the zipper of Axels' long coat and it was quickly shrugged off without their lips separating even in the slightest. Roxas then went to tug at Axels' shirt, determined not to rip it as he had come to the conclusion that the fabric was very soft and Axel owed him a shirt.

This proved difficult as Axel seemed just as determined to suck the air out of Roxas' lungs.

Alas, even pyromaniacs need to breathe and when he pulled away Roxas quickly pulled the black fabric free of his head and arms not wasting a second before threw it somewhere to the floor.

They were both panting heavily and Roxas seemed to notice what an uncomfortable position Axel was in, his upper half was draped over Roxas who was comfortably laying on the one-person desk, his knees slightly bend as to keep as much skin on skin contact as possible.

'_Maybe the floor would be a better-' "_AH!" Roxas arched his back and clawed at Axels' arms as the redhead grounded his obvious arousal against Roxas'. His mind went absolutely blissfully blank as he tried weakly to move in rhythm with Axels' steady grinding, eyes half lidded he stared in utter adoration at the senior who smirked down at him with the exact same look in his eyes as Roxas**.**

Still, when he felt Axels' hand fiddle with the button of his jeans a sudden wave of uncertainty washed over him and he halted in his movements.

Was he ready for something like this? As amazingly sexy and ridiculously hot as the redhead was, did he really want his first time, with a guy anyway, to be on a tabletop in some classroom at school?

Roxas didn't know. He didn't even know if Axel would want him after this! What if Axel just wanted to relieve his balls and then reject him!

Roxas didn't want that, no, Roxas didn't want that at all.

He felt his eyes prickle with oncoming tears and swore if Axel even uttered something remotely similar to 'c'mooooon babe, loosen up' he'd be out of that door in two seconds flat.

Axel finally seemed to notice that Roxas stillness wasn't encouragement to try and remove his pants and shifted his gaze from his blonds' way-too-tight and impossible-to-pry-off-jeans to his face in order ask whether he wanted him to stop but startled when he saw the beautiful blue orbs of his secret 'infatuation' brimming with tears and uncertainty and _hurt_.

Axel quickly removed his hands and went to cup both sides of Roxas' face.

"I'm so sorry! You-you just seemed to be enjoying yourself so…I-I'm really, really sorry Rox-" Roxas ended Axels' panicked chants with a soft kiss which relaxed him a bit before breaking away and smiling just as softly.

"It's okay" Roxas blushed as he thought of a way to word his thoughts "I umm, I really was e-enjoying it…really…I-I'm just not really sure…and I don't want it to be just a one-off…" Roxas avoided Axels' intense gaze. Axel couldn't help but grin in response at the cute display and pecked Roxas' nose.

"Heh, you don't have to worry about this being a one-off. Besides, I can wait…if you want me to, we don't have to do this right now," he softly stroked Roxas' cheek, admiring every detail of that lovely face "I can wait for as long as you want me to" he whispered at last before kissing his lips tenderly.

Roxas was absolutely stunned. Who knew that Axel, _the _Axel could be so gentle and caring and _loving? _The same Axel who didn't hesitate to break the face of whoever bothered him! The Axel who was now kissing him so softly that he could hardly breathe.

He then decided that he _did _want Axel, and he wanted him _right fucking now._ Tabletop in classroom be damned.

He pressed his lips hard against Axels' and managed to pull himself into an upright position where he had easy access to Axels' pants. He had to break away from the kiss so he could concentrate on removing them; suddenly removing pants was more complicated than Roxas would've liked it to be.

Axel cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly "sure?"

"Mhm…" Roxas just hummed still concentrating on his current task until he finally stilled his shaking hands for long enough to pop the button open, he slowly pulled the zipper down, fully enjoying every single _**tic tic tic**_ and the sound of Axel groaning deeply at the small pressure that was applied to his hardened member.

Finally, after what had felt like _years _to Axel, Roxas pushed the constricting fabric down and reached into his boxers to stroke the hot length he found there.

"Fuck, Roxas" Axel hissed through gritted teeth, he ran his hand through the golden tresses on his blonds' head, tugging light, but deliberately, bringing their lips together once again, he dove his tongue into Roxas' hot mouth with no hesitation.

He pushed Roxas down on the desk again and managed to finally free the blond of his _stupid-mother-fucking-tight _pants, inch after inch of softly tanned skin was revealed only for the red head to see, until-

"_Mother-fucking-shoes!" _how Axel had forgotten that shoes always go off _before _you can get rid of the pants, we will never know…

Axel quickly decided that getting both of those off would take too long and instead opted to just pulling one off, soon leaving Roxas' right leg nice and naked.

Axel spread those soft legs, caressing Roxas' thighs while he leant down and gave Roxas' dick a slow deliberate lick, making the blond gasp silently and buck his hips, wanting more.

"A-Axel…" Roxas gave a long breathy moan when Axel took him in his mouth, sucking lightly, before he was presented with two long fingers poking at his lips in a silent demand.

He gladly took them, swirling his tongue around them, giving them a nice coat of saliva. With one final suck Axel drew away from Roxas' arousal to once again mark his neck, he withdrew his fingers as well, quickly finding Roxas' entrance and poked at the tight ring of muscle before pushing one digit inside.

Roxas gasped at the sensation and scrunched up his face, that felt…so weird.

Axel however didn't hesitate to push a second finger inside, scissoring and moving them in and out, until Roxas gasped for an entirely different reason and moaned deeply.

"Feels…so good…" Roxas couldn't help the moans that spilled from his lips when Axel added a third finger and rubbed insistently at that one spot "more…please Axel…" Axel happily withdrew his fingers from the twitchy tightness inside of Roxas, earning a disapproving growl from said blond.

With one final lick at Roxas' throat he pulled away and lifted the blonds' knees to rest on his shoulders before pushing inside slowly. Roxas relaxed his body completely, making the initial intrusion much more bearable but still…quite painful.

Axel groaned as he began to slowly move his hips against Roxas', trying to remember where that spot was.

After a few more thrusts he found it, Roxas cried out loudly, begging for more of that sweet pleasure. Axel moved, faster, harder, deeper within the blond. It was so, so great, the feeling of being completely surrounded by Roxas, the tight heat around his cock, and every sound of pleasure from the blond brought him closer to the edge.

He felt his climax approach, felt the pink that dusted his cheeks and the sweat that rolled off his body.

He noticed how much Roxas was trembling and moaning and _begging _for more, more, _more._

A fine sheath of sweat glistened on his now-lovers' beautiful skin making him look so much more enthralling.

Roxas' begs for more had by now turned to incoherent phrases and shouts of Axels' name. He knew he had to be close as well.

"Ngh ah hah, A-Axe-el, I'm-mh-I'm AH! I'm g-gonna-!" Roxas moaned loudly when waves of pleasure washed over him, he didn't even notice the white liquid that now coated both his and Axels' stomachs'.

Axel gritted his teeth, choking down a moan as he came inside Roxas, completely filling him.

He collapsed onto the blond, who was fighting to regain his breath.

"So…what are you doing tonight?"

-end-

OTL

I feel like that was way too long for a lemon!

Eehhhh, tell me what you think? Please?

I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier, really. But I felt that this sucked so damned much and I didn't want to disappoint the people who actually wanted to read this….

…and then some shit happened

I'll probably revise it later…(again)


End file.
